This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Trypanosoma brucei genome has four highly similar genes encoding sphingolipid synthases (TbSLS1-4). TbSLSs are polytopic membrane proteins that are essential for viability of the pathogenic bloodstream stage of this human protozoan parasite and, consequently, can be considered as potential drug targets. TbSLS4 was shown previously to be a bifunctional sphingomyelin/ethanolamine phosphorylceramide synthase, whereas functions of the others were not characterized. Using a recently described liposome-supplemented cell-free synthesis system, which eliminates complications from background cellular activities, we now unambiguously define the enzymatic specificity of the entire gene family.